A Blooming Rose
by JediKendalina
Summary: A runaway girl, and a plant obsessed villain hardly have anything in common do they? Yet they form a team that are becoming more and more unstoppable. Batman sends the team to stop them but it's starting to become confusing as to who is hunting who. And what hold does this mystery girl have over the boys? DISCONTINUED.
1. Summary

**This is the summary of the story. Enjoy.**

Two teenagers attempt to sneak around in the forest. The one who seems to be in charge is a seventeen year old boy and is followed by a sixteen year old girl. "Come on Kia, hurry up." Said boy snaps to the girl. "Well, excuse me for wanting to live. I didn't want to come in here to begin with. You know what everyone says Trent." She looks around anxiously and Trenta snorts,"What that the forest is haunted? That's just a story to keep us out of here. Now come on we need to find that blue rose bush then get back so we can show it to the gang."

Kia frowns, "You can get the rose, I'm going home!" She turns around but is stopped by Trent grabbing her wrist,"Look!" She turns and stares at the rose bush with a blue rose. "I thought they were making it up." Trent rolls his eyes and pulls his pocket knife out then cuts the blue rose off. The plant seems to recoil from him and Kia grabs Trent's arm, "Can we go now?" Trent nods still staring at the plant then turns around.

"I'm sorry but you won't be leaving." Both teens jump and turn around trying to find the source of the feminine voice. "You hurt my baby." Both teens look up to see a light brown haired girl with a little tan and brown eyes. She couldn't be any older than fourteen. Her clothes were a bit tattered and she was swinging her barefoot feet and sitting on a branch high in a tree. They stare at her and she continues,"So you must pay the price."

Kia backs away,"I didn't hurt anyone." The girl looks over to Kia who flinches from the glare,"Nevertheless you must pay." Kia screams as a vine comes out of nowhere and pulls her into the air. It wraps around her and holds her so that she can't move her legs or hands. Trent tries to run off but is quickly tangled up by another vine and finds himself next to Kia.

They both look to the girl in the trees who has a grin on her face. She then hops down a couple of branches and hangs in front of Trent. "You want the rose so much you can stay by her till you die. She looks over at the girl,"Vines will release you after a day but if you try to help the boy or tell anyone about what happened in here I will come kill you." She drops the rest of the way and lands on the forest floor then strokes the rose bush and walks away.

"Wait!" Kia calls and the girl stops,"Who are you?" The girl looks over her shoulder,"I am no one, yet I am all. I am the protector of those who can't protect themselves." With that being said the girl turns and continues walking away till she disappears from sight. After some struggling Trent eventually stops and just hangs there.

True to her word the next day the vines release Kia who then promptly runs back to town. After receiving a scolding Kia continues about life and never tells of the mysterious girl in the forest. And after a month of searching for Trent the town eventually gives up. No one goes into the forest to look for they all know that to go in there means death.

No one seems to notice the red headed woman who has watched them all with interest the past month. And no one notices when she goes into the forest to find what makes them so afraid of the woods. She stands near a tree and wonders, "What has got you so scared of my babies?"

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review of what you think or if you have any tips for me. **


	2. The Plan

**There may be some OOC bits but that is mostly intentional. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Young Justice. Unfortunately.**

A small vine makes its way through a crack in the wall and makes its way towards a bed. The vines curls around the bedpost and slips onto a pillow. Somehow grabbing onto some strands of light brown hair it yanks on it... Hard. A scream fills the room as the owner of the hair attempts to untangle it from the plant. The vine releases its hold and is picked up by the owner of the long hair, a girl no more than fifteen. She sighs and rubs the back of her head where her hair was pulled. Then she looks back at the vine.

"You know, you could have just tapped me." The vine seems to wilt a little and the girl smiles. "But it's ok, this time." The vine perks back up and then quickly slithers back through the crack in the wall. With a small laugh the girl hops off the bed and makes her way over to a mirror. She picks up a brush and begins untangling her hair. After a moment she sets the brush back down and looks down at her clothes. She pulls her green night shorts up and then fixes the straps of her dark green night shirt then walks out of the room.

As soon as she steps outside the door she's surrounded by green. Not just green walls and floors but plants everywhere. Hanging from the walls and ceiling, and in pots all over the floor. The girl makes her way through the maze till she finds the person she's looking for. Poison Ivy. "Morning Mama Ivy." Poison Ivy turns around and smiles at the girl. "Good morning my little Rose. Your wakeup call was alright I trust." She turns back to pruning a small orange tree. Rose shrugs,"I guess, about pulled a good wad of my hair out though." Ivy laughs then falls silent.

Rose watches as Ivy turns her attention to a Lemon Balm plant and gives it some water. Turning, Rose picks up a watering can and sprinkles a couple of plants. Silence falls between them until the plants are all taken care of. Ivy turns to say something to Rose but finds her coaxing a small mint plant to stand up taller. "Rose." Rose turns her attention to Ivy. "Our plan is about ready to be put into action." Rose smiles then stands up,"Is it tonight?" Ivy nods and Rose jumps up and down and gives a squeal.

"Go get ready." Rose nods her head enthusiastically and takes off for her room. Ivy crosses her arms and shakes her head. '_She certainly is excitable.' _Ivy frowns,_'Nothing like when we first met. Of course she did try to strangle me.'_ A smile plays with her lips and she drops her arms and turns to get ready for executing the plan for that night.

* * *

Rose plays with her hair as she sits on the head of one of Ivy's huge Venus Fly traps. She rubs her hand gently over the plant and strains her sight and hearing as much as she can. Ivy was supposed to be back three minutes ago and worry is starting to build up in Rose. She sighs and straightenss her light green mini skirt that covers dark green almost black leggings underneath. Pushing her hair out of her face she fingers the bottom of her dark green halter top.

She begins rubbing on the plant again and whispers softly,"How far away can Ivy be?" The plant rumbles under her and she looks down just as a window breaks. Rose jumps then scrambles to her feet then makes her way down, then sprints towards the source of the sound. She rounds a corner and comes to a stop and her mouth drops. Poison Ivy is surrounded by... young heroes. Glancing around she looks for the switch that she's supposed to pull.

Making a mad dash she reaches it and she grins then pulls it. Although it seems like nothing is happening, Rose smirks with the knowledge that Ivy's pheromones were making their way into the air that everyone is breathing. Ivy is up on her feet and is slowly backing away from the now confirmed Young Justice team. Rose does a headcount to see who all is there. First off is the beloved Bird brain. She rolls her eyes. Then there's Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket and Aqualad.

_'They're all here.'_ She grins,_'Show time.'_ She sends one of her vines to grab Kid Flash. It grabs him around the ankle and yanks him up into the air as he lets out a startled cry. A giggle works it's way out and Rose covers her mouth, then drops her hands and steps into the light. "You could have let me know you were bringing home company Mama." Rose snickers then hits her head,"Oh! That's right you did. Silly me, I forgot."

Everyone, excluding Kid Flash, get into a fighting stance. Ivy laughs,"No need to get all worked up little bird. This is just my daughter, Rose." Rose smiles and gives an exaggerated wave. Robin frowns looking at Rose. "Why are you working with her?" Rose crosses her arms and pouts,"Does it matter?" She takes a deep breath and grins, the pheromones were getting stronger. She crooks a finger and the vine holding Kid Flash makes its way over to her.

Robin quickly throws a bat-a-rang and Kid Flash drops to the floor landing rather heavily on his arm. Rose winches then takes the step needed to be right in front of him. He's on his knees with one hand on the floor and the other clutched to his chest. She waves her hand in front of his face and he looks up, a slightly dazed look on his face. Rose turns her attention back to the team to find Ivy smirking with them all tangled up with plants then looks back at Kid Flash.

_'He's actually kinda cute.'_ Her lips twitch,_'I'll have to help him see the Light.'_ She places a finger under his chin, his eyes clouded. A smile breaks out on her face. The pheromones were working, the boys in the team would be useless. She tilts his head up then turns when she hears the team's girls yelling at the boys to stop staring and to focus. Rose's smile gets even bigger and she giggles. It is just so amusing watching them. She bends over and hooks a finger under his mask.

A window crashes and she jumps then turns around to be clipped on her chin with a bat-a-rang. She lands on the ground with a huff and rubs her chin. _'Batjerk.'_ She snears and makes her way over to Ivy who has her hands on her hips. "Here's the deal Batman. You let us be and we'll leave you be." Batman scowls. Ivy and Rose wince before Ivy continues,"No? Fine then. I would focus on the boys here." She gesture to them,"If you don't get them, and yourself out this will become permanent." She smiles,"Not that it would be a bad thing." Rose snickers as Batman turns his attention to how to get everyone out as Ivy and Rose make their escape to another hideout.

* * *

Wally rubs his head and looks around at the team. They were back at the cave, no one really knows what happened but all he knew was that he had a killer headache. He lets out a groan as he moves his right wrist, Add a sprained wrist to the growing list of injuries. He looks over at Artemis who seems very mad. "Hey beautiful," she turns and glares at him and he ducks his head. What did he do? She stalks off and he scrambles to his feet and follows after her.

"Artemis!" He winces as his head hurts even more. She stops and turns around,"What Wally?!" He holds his head. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Her gaze softens slightly when he winces. "Umm, well. I was wondering if you would want to go see a movie or something." Her eyebrows furrow and her head tilts to the side. He quickly finishes,"Not right now, cause I'm sure that would kill me if I went now. I meant-" Artemis holds up a hand and he stops talking. "Not now Wally, I just want to be alone for a while."

His shoulders drop,"Ok." She turns around and walks off as Wally stares after her. He sighs the decides that it's time to go home. Without stopping to say goodbye he speeds to the Zeta Tubes. After arriving home he takes some medicine, tries to ignore Iris asking if he was ok and went up to his room to sleep. He crawls in bed and closes his eyes. In no time he drifts off to sleep as the memory of earlier that night drifts in and out of his dreams.

**Alright, hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to leave a review.**


	3. Xeni

**I'm mostly going to be focusing on Rose in this story but there will be bits focusing on the team.**

**Enjoy.**

Rose opens her eyes and stretches her arms out. She sits up but promptly falls onto the floor when the vines making her hammock unravel. Glaring at them for a moment she considers whether to yell or not. Deciding not to she stands up and walks out of her room not even looking towards the vanity by the closet. She goes downstairs and to the makeshift kitchen. Grabbing a small jar, she looks around to see if Ivy is anywhere close by then opens the refrigerator.

After moving some things around she pulls out a glass, square container and open it up. Rose wrinkles her nose at the gunk in it before scooping some out and into the jar. She quickly puts the container back where it was and shuts the refrigerator door. Then she sneaks out of the kitchen and back to her room. Locking the door behind her she walks over to a corner with a pot that contains a slightly larger than normal Venus Fly Trap.

"Wake up baby." The plant moves around a little then one of the mouths opens up and a lavender like smells fills the room. Rose grins and gently pets on the plant. "Come on sweetie, wake up. I got you something yummy." The plant seemingly yawns again and Rose giggles. She dips two of her fingers into the jar and smears some of the slime into the plant's mouth. It smacks happily on the slime and Rose giggles again.

"So mashed up worms is your favorite. I'll have to remember that. Hmm, baby." Rose puts some more slime into the mouth and smiles gently. She backs up a little bit and claps her hands,"Ok baby, come to mommy." The plant smacks a little longer then a root shoots up and out of the potting soil. Two more follow after the first one then the plant wobbles around a little. Then takes a step forward and falling out of the pot. Rose winces and a strange gurgling sound comes from the plant.

She picks it up and places it in front of her. "It's ok, now stand there for a moment." The gurgling noise stops and the plant wobbles forward a step then stops. Rose looks back at the plant and holds up the jar,"Good job baby!" She scoops some more slime out and starts feeding the plant again. After the jar is emptied Rose picks the plant back up and puts it on the pot. The roots quickly disappear into the soil and the plants hums in contentment. Rose pets on the plant for a few seconds before standing up. "Sleep well my little Xeni."

* * *

Wally wakes up with a start,"Stop!" He glances around to find himself alone in the living room of the cave. There was no girl trying to pull his mask off. He rubs his eyes as Megan walks in. "Did you sleep ok? I had everyone leave so it would be quite for you." Wally flashes a grin,"It was good, and thanks for not letting Rob stay." He glances around to make sure he wasn't there,"Rob would've drawn on my face with a marker." Megan laughs and heads for the kitchen.

Wally sits there thinking about last night then frowns remembering Artemis' answer. He sighs and gets to his feet. Might as well go home, nothing was happening. For once he doesn't speed to the Zeta Tubes, instead he just shuffles along a frown on his face. Things weren't going too well lately. Mainly a new villain who no one knows about and Artemis's rejection. He Zetas out then stops,"I can track down Rose..." A grin crosses his face, at last something to do. He grins and speed walks out of the alley and into the streets happy that he had worn his normal clothes.

* * *

Rose walks into the green room. Well... greener room. Since everything in the house is green. She glances around and sees Ivy clipping a rose bush. "Hey, mum!" Ivy turns to look at her. "I'm going to go to the park. Ok?" Ivy nods and gives a little wave before turning back to her work. "Just remember to change." Rose smiles and runs back to her bedroom.

She slams the door in her excitement and then winces. Quietly making her way to a closet she checks to make sure that 'Xeni' is still asleep then opens the closet. She pulls out a green sleeveless top and then some jean shorts. After donning the new clothes and slipping neon green flip flops on she goes over to the vanity by a window. Rose looks at herself in the mirror and smiles slightly.

Her light brown hair is cut in layers and her eyes are a rich green, meaning that she's healthy and happy. She pulls her hair away from her face and puts it in a hairband then slides some glasses on. Smiling in satisfaction she turns around and goes over to her window. She opens it and grabs onto a big tree branch right outside the window. She makes her way to the trunk then to the ground. After making sure her hair is fine and push her glasses up she turns and walks towards the closest park.

**Ok, that is all for now, I know it took forever to post and that it's a really short chapter, I'm really sorry. I'll try to do better with this next chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Wishing for Home

**Thanks to killian. rainey and leena1445 for leaving reviews. I am dedicating this chapter to killian. rainey , I hope this chapter answers your questions. And leena1445 thanks for the suggestion about Rose's attitude.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

Rose looks around the park and frowns slightly, _'It's rather dark but hey it's Gotham what can you expect?'_ She snickers and notices that not many people are here but she shrugs it off. Ignoring all the people she heads to a little bit of forest in the park. A small smile works its way to her face as she steps into the forest. After taking a deep breath she reaches an arm out and touches an oak then closes her eyes,'_are you awake?'_ There is no response.

She sighs and walks to another tree and repeats the question. Still no response. Then she spies a birch tree and makes her way over. Placing both hands on the trunk she opens her mind again,_'Are you awake?'_ The tree's branches wave like in a breeze even though there is no wind. A huge grin covers her face and she makes her way up into the tree. She stops climbing when she nears the top.

A feminine, whispering voice enters Rose's mind,'How do you speak as one of us little sprout?' Rose closes her eyes and replies,_'I am Asiza. I belong to Mother Nature like you. She gifted me with the ability to speak the tongue of the forests. I am a spirit of the forests. I seek to protect your kind from those who seek to destroy you.'_ A purr like sound comes from the tree, then_,'How do you intend to accomplish this young sprout?' _

Rose falls silent,_'That I am not so sure of yet. I am trying to awaken those that sleep but they are quite stubborn.' _A sound similar to the wind blowing sounds from the tree's conscience._ ' It is not so much stubbornness as it is sleepiness. It has been a long time since one of your kind has been heard from.' _Rose frowns,'_That is because people fear us. They fear what they don't understand. Every time one of us shows up they kill us. There have been what? Twenty through the past three thousand years.' _

The tree remains silent and Rose sighs,'_I apologize for snapping at you my friend. There was no need for it.' _A content humming comes from the tree and Rose leans back against a branch and thinks back to last year.

* * *

Rose hops from branch to branch high in the treetops of the forests she lives in. The forest is truly alive compared to what it was before she came there three years before when she was twelve. The plants are thriving and there are animals swarming all around. Birds are singing, the wind is blowing and the trees are swaying, the leaves rustling in the wind. Rose stops to watch a deer walk underneath the tree she is currently in.

A smile makes its way to her face as she throws her head back and laughs. The wind plays with her hair and her smile gets bigger. She throws her arms into the air, feeling utter joy fill her. Suddenly the forest grows completely silent except for the wind blowing. Rose crouched into a watchful position and strains her ears. The wind stops blowing. Complete and utter silence.

_'A hunter enters our home in the north, little sprout.'_ Whispers a pine tree. Rose scowls and leaps to another branch and then another, making her way to where the hunter is. A scowl makes its way to her face when she sees him. He is decked out in camouflage clothing and had a gun over his shoulder. Rose closes her eyes and stretches her consciousness out to the forest around her.

She opens her eyes and stands up on a branch. "It's not very smart to be out here." The man jumps and turns to face her. He lowers his gun and snorts,"It's just a legend little girl. Besides, what are you even doing out here?" Rose snarls,"I am the legend, idiot." The man laughs as Rose's blood boils. 'Kill him, kill him, kill him! Wait, just disarm him first.'

The pine tree to her right pulls a couple roots out and wraps around the hunter, knocking his gun away, in the blink of an eye. Rose smirks as the man lets out a startled cry. The man stares at her in confusion and horror. "Now listen well, little man." Rose leans forward and snears at the man,"Do you really think that you could come in here and start killing people?"

The man stares at her in confusion,"I'm not killing any people!" Rose snorts,"Yes you are. You were going to kill the poor creatures here that are under my protection. And I don't even want to think about how many plants you would have hurt." She frowns,"You humans are all the same. You want to live but you take that right away from other creatures."

She jumps off the tree branch she's on and rolls into a landing right in front of the man. "Who gave you the right to kill them?" The man scowls,"You're some crazy tree hugger!" Rose smirks,"Yes, I do hug trees." She crosses her arms and then frowns at the man,"You didn't answer my question. And since you don't have an answer you can stay there. Let's see how much you like being hunted and killed."

Rose turns around grabs the man's gun and then quickly scales the tree she was in at the beginning. She reaches her consciousness out again and tugs at the mind of a nearby wolf who gives a howl she shows him the man. Snickering at the man trying to get away she turns and makes her way further into the forest. Upon reaching the center she climbs up a large oak tree.

Once she gets close to the tops she stops and makes her way to a little nest like creation. Rose climbs in and curls into a ball. She rests her arm under her head and closes her eyes,_'No one will hurt this place. No one will hurt my family.'_ She snarls then smiles as some vines creep into the nest.

* * *

Rose smiles softly then frowns,"I will come back and protect you." She turns her attention back to the present. Noticing the time, she scrambles down the tree and asks,'_Will you try to wake those close to you?'_ A feeling of comfort flows into her and she smiles,_'Thank you, my friend.'_ She then quickly makes her way back home. Hopefully Ivy won't be too mad.

**Ok, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Reviews are appreciated and so is constructive criticism.**


End file.
